


Change of Plans

by why_me_why_not



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, YAGKYAS 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_me_why_not/pseuds/why_me_why_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad had his next few days all planned out until Ray showed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/gifts).



> Written for YAGKYAS 2013. Beta'd by asimplechord.

All Brad wanted was to catch a few waves, work on the bike, have a couple beers. Relax. He was already putting all the bullshit behind him as he walked to the parking lot, determined to forget about everything until he stepped back on base after his two days off. Two _consecutive_ days off, which practically never happened, and he was going to take advantage of it.

Of course, nothing in Brad's life was ever that simple. An unfamiliar number on his cell and a voicemail was all it took to spoil his plans.

"Mr Colbert, this is Margaret in the ER at St Joseph's. We have you listed as the emergency contact for Joshua Person. If you could contact us as soon as possible, the direct number to the nurses' station here is -"

Brad didn't bother listening to the number. The situation would be easier to unfuck if he went to the hospital in person. Once there, he was directed to a unit on the sixth floor, where he was a bit surprised to find the nurses willingly relaying information to him without him needing to resort to his military voice.

Brad had long since perfected the art of being able to listen and parse the important parts of what was said while not actually paying attention, so he was trying to figure out when exactly he gave Ray permission to use him as an emergency contact and why that hadn't changed, given they hadn't spoken in months, but he was still catching bits of what he was being told. Traffic accident, uninsured driver.

"From what I understand of the accident, Mr Person wasn't at fault."

Brad almost laughed at that. No shit, Ray wasn't at fault. Brad had let Ray drive him through a fucking war; city streets weren't exactly a contest. Although Brad had to wonder if Ray's situational awareness was slipping if he didn't notice a car coming across the median and straight at him. 

"There are no obvious injuries, but we're fairly certain he's suffered a concussion. We'd like to run some tests and keep him under observation for a while, watch for abnormal behavior."

Brad didn't bother pointing out that they could run all the tests they wanted, they'd never understand the way Ray's fucked up mind worked. Also, it was _Ray_. Brad would be more concerned if Ray's behavior _wasn't_ abnormal.

Brad barely had time to check on Ray before there were a couple orderlies in the room, ready to whisk him away to have some scan done. Brad called out a warning, "Person, you are such a fuckup. Don't give any of these nice people a hard time," as Ray was wheeled down the hall, and then headed home to swap out the bike for his truck. Apparently he was going to have a houseguest for a couple of days.

Ray was awake, if not really alert, when Brad got back. 

"Colbert!" Ray's greeting was a little overenthusiastic for someone who couldn't lift his head off the pillow. "I thought I dreamed you."

"Having dreams about me again?" Brad smirked. "Didn't we talk about how that's never gonna happen?" Brad took a moment to assess the visible damage, the bruising starting to come up on Ray's face and the sickly pallor to his skin. "You look like shit."

"You've always been jealous of my good looks."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ray." Brad pulled a chair around so he could sit in Ray's line of sight. "You know, if you missed me that much, you could have just called. You didn't have to wreck your car."

"You know I love to be dramatic." Ray tried to sit up and winced before relaxing against the pillows again. "Hey, so, since you're here, think you can get me a cup of coffee? And maybe the number of that hot redhead nurse?"

"That poor woman isn't getting paid enough to put up with you in the first place. There is no conceivable instance where you should be inflicted upon her outside work as well."

A different nurse than the one in question walked into the room before Ray could answer. "Mr Person, it looks like you're clear, as long as you have someone to drive you and you won't be alone for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. I can go ahead and get the discharge papers started, and Dr Faridani will be around shortly to let you go. We'll get you a follow up in a few days, but we'll send you home with a list of common symptoms and what symptoms mean you should come back immediately. Any questions?" 

"No, ma'am," Brad answered without giving Ray a chance to open his mouth and blurt out something inappropriate. "Solid copy, as long as Person doesn't vomit in my truck." 

Of course, that set Ray off. "I am seriously wounded that you would even suggest such a thing! I have never puked in one of your vehicles in my life."

Brad just stared at him, because he could think of at least three separate occasions off the top of his head.

"Don't look at me like that. None of those were my fault; I've been a victim of circumstance! And food poisoning from that frou-frou health bullshit Rudy fed us. And whatever illegal alcohol Q-Tip put into that punch at Walt's bachelor party. And-"

"Shut up. Just don't puke in my truck, okay?" 

"Sir, yes, sir," Ray replied cheekily.

The nurse was still there, checking the monitors and making notations of Ray's vitals. "Sounds like you two are close."

"Brad's a great friend." Ray not-too-subtly checks the nurse out. "But a shitty boyfriend. Perpetually emotionally repressed, our Brad. Me, on the other hand, I'm amazing. So, y'know, if you're looking... I'm in the book. Well, not in the book, because seriously, who even uses a phone book anymore, but you've got my chart in your hand, so you've got my phone number somewhere in that record."

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled at both of them before leaving. 

"Quit hitting on the nurses," Brad said. "You're creepier than you think when you do that." 

"Fuck you, Brad, I'm totally Prince Charming, though I can play Sleeping Beauty if you wanna kiss me." He made a kissy face at Brad and laughed. 

Brad rolled his eyes and wondered how long it would be before they could escape. What Brad had originally planned for the weekend was beer, surfing, and working in the garage. What he ended up with was gatorade, bad movies, and Ray Person. Although he'd never tell Ray, he was surprisingly okay with that.


End file.
